Lost
by cherrytreehp2012
Summary: SYOC (Send your own character) You thought the FAYZ would end in Perdido beach? You were wrong. What if the Gaiaphage wasn't the only thing to fall from the sky back then? Yes, there was another meteor crash on the same day in south west England. Only this time it took longer for mutant powers to develop. And they were more powerful.
1. SYOC form

You thought the FAYZ would end in Perdido beach? You were wrong. What if the Gaiaphage wasn't the only thing to fall from the sky back then?

Yes, there was another meteor crash on the same day in south west England. However, this one landed in a lake. A lake that did not drain when a hole was created. This time it was not so powerful. The mutations look much longer to develop. As a result of this, there was more time for perfection. The mutant children got more powerful. Everything was stronger. And worse. So much worse.

Most of this "FAYZ" is just land. However, two small villages and a town (all far apart from each other) ended up inside the barrier, not to mention random houses and a private boarding school.

The three villages/towns are named Esterlake (the closest to the gaiaphage) Hollowston (farthest from the gaiaphage) and Butterrock (the town). The school is called "Anderson Academy"

Please no Mary-sues! You can review or send as a PM

**Name (and nickname, if any):  
Age (be sensible):  
Gender:  
Mutant or normal:  
Power and bar level (if mutant):  
Do they have control over their power? Do they use it for good?:  
Appearance:  
Personality (likes/dislikes/fears/anything):  
Family (inside and outside):  
Good or bad (can say in-between):  
Location:  
Any ideas for your character?:  
Other details: **


	2. Beginnings

**AN: Thank you for all the submissions. They're really great! I need more Anderson Academy peeps though! Send send send! And enjoy chapter one. **

A/_D_/I/_R_/A

Adira hated cereal. More than anything else in the world she hated cereal. She spilt it all down her front this morning. Ruined her school uniform in less than twenty four hours of owning it. She couldn't help it though. The Perdido Beach case was playing on the TV. Adira had heard, of course, all about it. It sounded exactly like something out of some kind of Sci-fi novel. She remembered with sudden intensity all about the boy with the green light. Shooting a baby.

It was so weird. One of the world's greatest mysteries. She had heard that one of the kids stuck in what they were calling "the FAYZ" was writing a book about it. A book Adira wouldn't read. You see, one of her cousins had died in it. A girl Adira had never even met called Brianna. Apparently she had been cool. And had super-speed. If only...

Adira's mother, a woman who looked just like her, made a tut noise when she saw the state of her uniform.

"You're going into year ten! You were meant to make a good impression!" Adira's family had recently moved to Esterlake, so this was her first day at the school here. Due to the small size of the village, she would be going to Butterrock School, a big school crammed to the brim with adolescences.

Adira tried to ignore her jumper's situation and kissed her mother on the cheek when the doorbell rang. Willow, her one and only friend in Esterlake was at the door.

W/_I_/L/_L_/O/_W_

Willow couldn't help but be pleased when Addy finally opened the door. She instantly burst out laughing when her friend had a mysterious white substance on her uniform (milk).

"Shut up." Addy said with gritted teeth.

Willow continued laughing. It calmed the nerves. And boy, did she have a lot of those. It was getting worse now. This morning the shadows had practically been calling out to her, forming hands and beckoning her forth. They whispered to her that she was powerful. That they could help her. Willow was starting to think she had developed schizophrenia.

All mental issues aside, they walked to the universal bus stop. Of course they had to run across Jace, the most annoying boy in the universe. He was the only other person in their village that was in the same year who took the bus. His shaggy black hair swept in front of his eyes as he winked at her.

"Hey Willow, can I share your shade?"

Addy burst out laughing and Willow looked mortified. Worst pickup line ever. She shrugged Jace off because, very fortunately, the bus had arrived. Willow noticed a single crow which seemed to be looking at them. Weird. Jace sat down at the front so naturally Willow dragged Addy to the back. They had a pretty normal morning after that, school was school. After nearly dying from boredom in the assembly and then the constant lectures about how mature they must be now, Willow was yawning.

The most annoying maths teacher in the universe, Mrs Troll or something, was wearing socks and sandals and had a very strange moustache. She caught Willow yawning and sent her out of the classroom. Willow slumped against the wall, not even listening to the cries of panic coming from the walls around her.

D/_A_/M/_I_/E/_N_

Everything had been normal that day in biology. Of course all the popular gang, often referred to as the populars, were too busy molesting each other in the back to be paying any attention. Not that it mattered, Damien knew the answers anyway. That was the thing with him; he knew everything before being taught it. That was why he got a scholarship in Anderson Academy. He completely aced the test. He got 100%. It was a weird; he never meant to be good at anything. It just kind of happened. Whenever he wanted to know something it would just pop up in his head. Like Google, but quicker.

Of course he tried to hide it. His father got in with the wrong crowd. Exploited his talents. That was another reason why Damien had to leave. The police were literally knocking on the door as he ran from the back. It's not like he missed London. He felt a lot less scared here. Even though there was much more to be afraid of.

He rubbed his eyes to refocus, as he did so, he heard a noise. That was weird. There were murmurs of confusion. Mr Kingsley seemed to have walked out of the room.

"Did you see that?" A girl sat next to him, whom Damien never cared to learn the name of, whispered. "He just... Vanished."

"Mr Kingsley?"

"Sir?"

Damien spoke up before anyone could start talking about alien abduction. "Are you sure he didn't just walk out into the corridor?"

Another girl with long blonde hair walked to the front of the room. "It's obvious, isn't it? You guys all heard about Perdido beach. It's happening again."

Damien shook his head. "No, the FAYZ was created by an autistic kid called Little Pete. Besides, it only happened because there was a nuclear meltdown at a power-plant. We don't have one of those anywhere near."

The girl looked like she had been slapped. "Whatever, Brainy Damey. We're all going to die and starve to death! We have more pressing issues."

Damien sighed. About 1000 pieces of information about the Perdido Beach Anomaly had entered his brain. About none of them good.

"Don't you think we should gather all the younger ones first? Then we can have a proper assembly and figure out what to do," said a girl named Hannah. She seemed nice. She had a few pounds to spare and shoulder length brown hair.

"That's right. We'll meet in half an hour."

A/_D_/I/_R_/A

Adira hated herself. She just had to stand up and take charge, didn't she? She hated public speaking. She had told some people to gather the kids from the junior school down the road and bring them up here into the dining hall. Everyone had been so dazed they had obeyed her. Adira was usually good in desperate situations. She managed to resist her own temptation to be scared and calm down other people. Her time would come later. She made a list in her brain of all the things she must do. Get people to scout the barrier, if there is one, and to check every house for babies and small children. Get people to go to the village school in Hollowston, assuming that was inside the barrier, and fetch the kids. Gather all food and resources and ration them. They would be smarter than the kids in Perdido Beach.

Willow ran indoors looking terrified. "They're telling me to run!" She screamed before passing out. Adira looked at her friend sadly. She had been named correctly, her build was willowy indeed. She had long blackish/brownish hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin, making her resemble the grudge. Willow was in no way a goth. She was one of those girls who wore fake plastic jewellery and make up from magazines. Adira knew that was mainly because Willow's mother couldn't afford better, but she didn't ask.

A boy named Jace was sitting by Adira now. He handed her a bottle of water. "You're really brave, you know. We need someone like you to take charge."

Adira was shaking. "I didn't mean to say all those things. I just panicked. Apparently the downfall of all those kids in the FAYZ was that they didn't organise themselves from the beginning. We need to do better. Nobody's going to die this time."

"Bit of a broad statement."

"I mean it, Jace." She paused for a moment. "What if we get powers?"

"You won't. The kids in the FAYZ had been developed all their lives. You only moved here a couple of months ago. You won't have had the chance to get mutated."

"You don't have a power, do you?"

"Oh I do, my power is being awesome."

Adira chuckled slightly at this. "Thank you."

Before they could continue their conversation, a bunch of younger kids were led in. Adira took a deep breath.

"Okay, is this everyone? We need to be organised. You all know the story of the FAYZ. We can't afford for that to happen again. Who's the most athletic here? Who likes walking the most?" A few hands shot up. "Let's make this hall the main meeting place. When I'm done speaking, you guys walk as far as you can until you reach the barrier, if there is one, I then want you to walk all the way around it, take torches, and come back and mark the area on a map."

There were no signs of protest. That was good. She continued, "Okay, who has siblings in Hollowston Primary?" Less hands. "Who's good with kids?" A few more hands this time. "Walk to Hollowston. Lead the kids back here. Before you go into the primary, make sure you check any houses that may have babies or young children. Lead them back in here. Same for the rest of you. Check all the houses in the town. Bring any children back here. Grab some bedding. The most important part tonight is that we're all here. We can worry about supplies and food later. Albeit you guys in the primary should stay here. A couple of us older ones will stay here to look after you. Any objections?"

Nothing. "Then it's settled. Get to it!"

W/_I_/L/_L_/O/_W_

Willow stared at Addy in amazement. Her grey eyes had turned to storm clouds as she spoke. People that didn't know her from Adam were willing to obey. Willow felt the sudden urge to help everyone and everything. Most people thought Willow was mental now. The shadows had been whispering to her again. Telling her something bad would happen. She had used her will to make them leave, but that was hard.

Willow went back to Esterlake, a cruel walk, to get to the Millers' house. The mother did not work so the boy, a two year old, and the baby girl would be all alone. She could use the shadows... No. She would never ever do that again. One time she had falling through one into another room. Like the shadows were doorways to one another. It had felt like her face was being ripped off. Never again.

Willow Johnson, Shadow Bender. That did not sound good at all. Not when she was sure she was going completely mental. But now she was starting to think... No. She did not have magic powers. She was diseased, that was all. She wouldn't be a freak. She just wouldn't. Of course Addy wasn't a freak. She was a freaking brave girl, but not an actual freak. Was there anything Addy didn't have? She was gorgeous for one, with curly brown hair in ringlets, a permanent tan, cute little freckles over her nose... The list went on and on...

She finally reached the Millers' house. She had to do that door/shoulder thing to get in. Damn, that looked so much easier in the movies. She smelt the unmistakable musk of burning. But it was way past lunch time... Shit. Willow sprinted into the living room to see, with horror, that the fireplace had gotten largely out of control. What was that thing about fires? Not water but damp tea-towels? She ran into the kitchen and soaked a towel. When she rushed back into the living room, she couldn't believe her eyes. Andy, the little boy, was literally playing in the fire. It was as if the heat didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Come here," she coaxed. Willow was no good with kids; her little sister was living proof of that. When it didn't work, Willow searched the entire kitchen before finding a cookie. "If you come here, you can have this yummy cookie!" Andy giggled and crawled toward her. When he took the sweet food, Willow barely hesitated to throw the tea-towel on the fire. She sighed with relief as it died down.

"Cwookie!" Andy demanded.

Willow shook her head. "Not today, buddy. You're not normal, are you?"

He giggled again so Willow decided to drop it. She realised after about five minutes that she should probably get the baby and lead them to the school. A horrible, horrible walk. Did they have a pram? Willow smiled when she saw it. The Millers' were fairly rich, so they had managed to get a custom pushchair. One side was baby sized and the other Andy sized.

"C'mon, there'll be more cookies if you come with me."

D/_A_/M/_I_/E/_N_

Damien had skipped out on the meeting. He wanted to be outside, enjoying the last bit of heat before the rain. It was England, after all. He barely noticed when a girl walked past, outside the gates.

"Those can't be your children, can they?"

The girl looked scared. She was fairly pretty, though she looked like an accidental goth. "Well of course not! Do you think I'm a slag or something? I'll have you know that-"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

She smiled. "Good."

"Where are you going?"

She narrowed her eyebrows. "Butterrock. We decided that would be our meeting place," she paused for a moment. "Want to come?"

Damien shook his head. "No, I should stay here. Who are you?"

"Willow."

"Damien," he fed his arm through the bars of the gate, but she didn't take it.

"So your school aren't going to make an alliance with us, then?"

"Well, traditionally alliances don't work. Britain was in an alliance with Russia once, that didn't really work out for the best. Have you heard of-"

"Woah, I don't need a history lesson!"

Damien felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Sorry, I get a bit-"

"Know it all? Yes, yes you do."

"I'll see you round, then?"

She considered this. "Let's not start a war."

Damien smiled. "No promises."


	3. Introductions

**AN: Ahh so many submissions! To the person who submitted without signing in: I'm really sorry but I can't use your character. I don't think you read the form properly, as it clearly states this is not Perdido Beach. I'm really sorry... SYOC still open (forever, probably...) Oh, and I disappeared. I'm sorry. And it's really short... I'm really sorry! I hope I wrote your characters well enough though. **

A/_D_/I/_R_/A

Adira tapped her leg nervously. She was trying and failing to shun her thoughts. Why did _she _take charge? Of course everybody was only listening to her because of fear. Soon they'd see her as she was, the new girl whom nobody would bother to talk to.

"I would be thinking that too, 'bee." Said a girl. The first thing Adira noticed was that she was above average height. She had mousy brown hair with very startling blue eyes. Way to freak a girl out. Was that... A scar just above her left eye? "Yes, it is. Got it when I was eight. My mum was driving like a maniac."

"How did you-"

"Good at reading people," she shrugged. "Don't worry about it, she got off worse than me. May the mentalist rest in peace."

"Mentalist?"

"I really shouldn't-"

"Please," Adira said. "Tell me."

"She went a bit loopy after my brother was born. I was too young to remember why. Or too dumb." She covered her mouth. "How did you do that? You don't know. You're right, it probably is just the stress."

Adira was confused by the girl, but she let the moment pass. They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Oh shit! My brother! I gotta go, good luck being the prime minister or whatever."

"Wait! I didn't catch your-" but she had already gone. "Name," Adira finished to herself quietly. Just as she was freaking out over the girl, Willow walked in and her face lit up. She was pushing a pram, which appeared to have two young children in it.

"Addy! Thank every god ever invented! My feet hurt."

Adira laughed. "Spill. You have your 'I just met a cute boy' look."

"I did, but I'm not looking like this because of that."

Adira smiled. "I knew it! Tell me about him."

Willow looked confused. "Well, he had sandy blonde hair, multicoloured eyes, seriously, and the cutest smile. I'm not sure which was best, his smile or his adorable little nose freckles."

"Sounds like you're talking about a five year old," Adira snorted.

"Well he wasn't," she huffed.

"Okay! Okay! I get it, he was our age and attractive. Willow Johnson is not a cradle snatcher!"

Willow smirked. "Good."

A/_Z_/A

She couldn't help screaming. Every since she was a child, she had hated being trapped in small spaces. When she was five years old, her Aunt and Uncle took her to a huge shopping centre. Now, a huge place like this had its stairs and escalators crowed to the brim. Her Aunt had suggested they take the elevator instead. Bad move. The second those doors closed, Aza screamed and cried and did anything she could think of. They figured it was just a phase. No, the claustrophobia never went away.

You can see, then, why was terrified when the light vanished all of a sudden. She had been sitting on a chair that was pushed right into the corner of her living room. She had had the worst cold ever. Now there was darkness. She instinctively reached out to feel her surroundings. She whimpered and jerked her hand back when it met something. It was like being electrocuted. Her heart started beating rapidly before falling backwards. Then there was light.

It had been a feeling of weightlessness, like she was floating and dissolving at the same time. She stopped panicking and found she was in the hallway of her house. That was weird... She had just been- where had she been?

Somebody cleared their throat. Aza looked up. "Otto?"

J/_E_/R/_E_/M/_Y_

Jeremy flicked his watch, willing the hand to move. Stupid cheap electronics. They had just had a meeting at Anderson Academy. Missy Devilo was getting on his last nerve, but his father, the douche bag he was, had taught him never to hit a girl. No matter how annoying. It just irritated him, the way she expected everyone to obey her every little command. For the most part, they did. That was only out of fear or attraction. For Jeremy, there was none of either. She was just a little girl who ate little to no protein. He could take her. For attraction, she tried _way_ too hard. He'd seen less make-up on a transvestite.

He did notice a girl walk in. Late. She was small and thin enough to be considered fragile. She was almost completely white. Her skin was ghostly pale, which blended with hair which was almost white. Just the target he needed. He strolled over and grabbed her by the collar. "What do you think you're doing? Skipping the meeting?"

She looked shocked, her bright blue eyes pleading, but then her face grew determined. This made Jeremy angry. She shrugged him off, or tried to, which resulted in his grip tightening. "I'm not scared of your type, so don't even bother."

Jeremy lifted her off the ground a couple of centimetres. "We're trapped here for a while now. Maybe even forever. You don't want an outright enemy like me."

She laughed, a certain cruelness was present in what should be a joyful ring. "Looks like we're thinking the same." Suddenly, Jeremy felt a chill. That was weird, it was only September. Somehow it felt like he was standing naked in snow (not a fun experience). The temperature change caused him to drop the girl, who walked away slowly, making a show of it. He made sure to add her to the list.

He would get revenge later. He overheard some of the other guys in his school year having an argument with some kid.

"-And I'm telling _you_. The only reason it was called the FAYZ was because it took place in Fallout Ally. This, therefore, is not the FAYZ."

"And we're telling you to go find someone who cares," they all simultaneously burst out laughing. It was that moment that Jeremy got a good look at the offender. His heart stopped. It couldn't be... But it was. Why him? Jeremy knew now that Damien Hadley's life was going to become living hell, but a part of him didn't want to hurt the boy. He looked almost the same as when he was thirteen? Twelve? He didn't remember that. But everything else... That was clear. _Damien_. His eyes still had that sparkle that suggested he knew everything. As far as Jeremy knew, he did. Any question, Damien could tell him the answer.

It was then that Jeremy realised he was shaking. _Man up,_ he told himself. "Is this kid bothering you?"

W/_I_/L/_L_/O/_W_

How in any of the hell dimensions did she end up looking after the little kids? She found children annoying, for the most part. The worst thing about this? She had only the girly girls for company. Willow wondered to herself if they still played with baby dolls, they seemed so comfortable.

She groaned as she spilt yet another serving of hot milk. "Need help with that?" Willow span to be met with Jace.

"What do you want?"

"Jeez! You just... looked like you need help or something."

"I'm fine."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

She met his eyes. "I don't _hate _you. Granted, I can barely tolerate you. But hate? That's too far. You would've had to have seriously gotten on my bad list. That's a place you don't want to be." When she said this, _that day_ flashed through her head. It was almost enough to make her weep like the eight year old she had been. Almost.

"Fine, but what's with the cold attitude?"

She rolled her eyes. "Leave and I'll be a lot nicer."

He did walk away, but he didn't look happy about it. Willow sighed when she felt her stomach rumble. Stupid Addy. According to her, the best way was for the younger ones to eat more and earlier. Why had everyone agreed? Why had she raised her hand to vote yes? Because it was Addy, that's why.

D/_A_/M/_I_/E/_N_

That night he simply sat on his normal bed, reading. Not that he needed to read, he knew every plot twist and story line before he reached the right part. It made things like enjoying himself difficult. It was hard anyway now, his left eye kept twitching and stinging. It was then that he heard footsteps. After bracing for impact, he saw a figure. Had it not been for her hair which seemed to be glow in the dark, he wouldn't have been able to tell the gender of the silhouette.

She sat down on the opposite bed, watching him. "You got hit pretty badly." She had changed out of her school uniform, unlike Damien, and was wearing an oversized hoodie which made her look a lot bulkier than she probably was.

"It was nothing, really." Damien had had a hell of a lot worse than a black eye.

"Here," she said, getting up and sitting beside him. She placed a hand over the sore eye. Damien instantly felt like an ice-pack had been placed there and his face relaxed. "Who is that guy? Does he have a habit of beating people up?"

Damien grimaced. "Apparently. His name's Jeremy. Don't... don't hold him to it. He's just mad, at me."

"What did you do?"

He sighed. "It's a long story."

"Well," she said, looking around, "seems like we have all the time we need."

He smiled weakly. "How are you doing that? Your body temperature can't be _that _cold."

"I've always been naturally like that."

He could tell by her body language there was something she wasn't telling him. "Okay. Well, about a year ago or so we met at this summer holiday place. Our families got really close and we spent most of the summer with them. I may have upset him a little bit."

"Why aren't you telling me the full story?"

"I kinda promised that I'd never talk about it. The least I can do is honour that."

"So you're telling me that I can never know?" He nodded and she bit her lip. "Challenge accepted."

M/_E_/A/_N_/W/_H_/I/_L_/E

She clutched her chest, wincing as she felt a rush of pain. Why did she have to be stupid? She had gotten distracted too much. She reached for her the buttons of her coat, nearly screaming in pain. She had to bite the inside of her cheek. When her clothes weren't as tight anymore, she started to crawl, though it felt like her insides were falling out. She had tears streaming down her face now. This was the worst. It really wasn't her fault, there hadn't been a greyish wall there yesterday!

It continued like this for hours until it was nearly dawn. The self loathe almost made her forget about what the real agony was. She was close now. The lake. She would probably have to go all the way around it... But then there was light. A green one, unmistakably. She didn't know why, but she was entranced. Slowly, ever so slowly, she waded into the water toward the light. Then her head went under.


End file.
